


sans the screen

by thiyaksokhae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Requested, idek, online friends meeting offline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiyaksokhae/pseuds/thiyaksokhae
Summary: Youngjae did not come to Ilsan with the hope that he would see Jaebum.





	sans the screen

**Author's Note:**

> for the lovely anon who requested this on tumblr <3

Youngjae tells himself that he did not come to Ilsan to see Jaebum.

 

It’s a trip, an educational one, that’s it. A college trip for a day, and as soon as Youngjae saw the notice, he immediately went and signed himself up, the first on the list. All the while he did not have Jaebum on his mind. Absolutely did not.

 

Okay, so maybe he did. A little. Okay, a lot.

 

So the only reason Youngjae got excited at the prospect of coming to Ilsan was because he might just see Jaebum. So what? The chance of that is just so small that he didn’t even bother to inform Jaebum that he was coming to Ilsan. What were the chances that Youngjae would actually be able to take time off from his other college friends to go and meet the person he’d only talked to online? Next to nothing.

 

It was just the hope driving him, the feeling of going to a place where he actually knew someone. The hope that that person would look his way and think,  _ no way. _

 

And besides, Youngjae was too nervous about even the idea of speaking to Jaebum in real life. While he had a keyboard in front of him, things were fine. The conversations they’d have were long and diverse. Sometimes they’d talk about their days, but most of the time their conversations would swing between really deep talks that were pertinent to their lives, or simply joking about everything. Sometimes their exchanges would cross the line into flirting. Their moods generally synchronized, and that made it seem like they were almost always on the same page.

 

Youngjae didn’t know too much about Jaebum, like what his last name was, or where he went to college, or what his phone number was. He knew different things about Jaebum, like what his greatest insecurities were, how much he loved his music, and what kinds of books he liked.

 

Though the fact remained that Youngjae didn’t even have a face to attach to the name Jaebum (he’d often complain about it, saying that Jaebum knew how he looked because of that bias selfie tag, but Jaebum would say that angels didn’t need to be assaulted by such awful looks, causing Youngjae to clap his hand over his mouth, cheeks going red), it didn’t stop him from daydreaming about the older boy.

 

Sometimes they’d have conversations in Youngjae’s head when he fantasized of the time when they’d meet. He’d take notice of something in real life and make a note in his head to tell Jaebum later. Sometimes he’d wonder about what it would be like to hug Jaebum, kiss him, be loved by him, for Youngjae had never found someone to confide in the way he confided in Jaebum. He felt about Jaebum what he never felt about anyone else.

 

And this did not simply go one way.

 

But when Youngjae is actually on Jaebum’s turf, dragging his feet through Ilsan all day, eyes concentrating on one person after the other, wondering if their name could be Jaebum, Youngjae realizes that he’s freaked out at the prospect of meeting him. What if Jaebum was nothing like he was online? What if he thought Youngjae was nothing like how he was online? What if Youngjae just turned into a blushing mess and couldn’t say anything at all, until Jaebum just thought he was weird? The possibilities were endless.

 

When they wait at the train station at around 3:30, their day trip over, Youngjae has given up hope of seeing Jaebum. The train is arriving in five minutes, and Youngjae’s throat is itchy. After telling Jooheon that he’s going to go buy a coke, Youngjae heads off to the vending machine.

 

There’s someone before him, and Youngjae waits for the other man to get his soft drink, studying the male’s looks with a fascinated eye. The man looks slightly older than him, with choppy black hair and bangs that fall into his eyes. There are several piercings in his ears and his cat-like eyes are watching the vending machine with a concentration that Youngjae finds vaguely amusing. He’s attractive in an inconspicuous kind of way, the kind of beauty that is spotted only by the trained eye. If Youngjae had some guts he’d probably ask him for his number.

 

Youngjae steps up to the machine after the male steps away. He checks the price on a coke, and counts coins out in his hand, swearing lightly when he realizes he’s short by a couple coins. He contemplates on the possibility on breaking the vending machine and stealing the coke because that’s how much he wants it right now when he notices that the stranger before him hasn’t left, and is instead still standing there, watching him with eyes scrutinizing and disbelieving.

 

Youngjae finally decides to go back to his group when the stranger taps him on the shoulder.  “Here,” the male says in a deep voice. The thought crosses Youngjae’s mind briefly that he has a nice voice, and a different way of speaking, forcing his words out while barely opening his mouth. Youngjae looks down at the stranger’s palm, wherein rest a couple coins, exactly the amount that Youngjae needs.

 

“Ah, no, that’s alright,” says Youngjae with a small laugh. “I’m okay.”

 

“Nah, it’s okay,” assures the stranger with a smile, small but generous.

 

“I wouldn’t be able to pay you back though,” reminds Youngjae, though the fact remains that it’s just a couple coins. Youngjae has always been strict about not borrowing money.

 

“It’s barely anything,” shrugs the man. “Consider it a small gift.” There’s a twinkle in his eye and his slightly slouchy way of standing gives of a vibe of ease. Youngjae cannot associate the words  _ shifty  _ and  _ suspicious  _ with this person.

 

After a long few seconds of contemplation, Youngjae decides to accept it. “Okay, thanks.”

 

“Sure. See you, Jae,” says the stranger, but Youngjae barely registers the words due to the fuzzy feeling in his head after the male gives him a full smile, showcasing even teeth and crescent-shaped eyes. His stomach flips over. His day just got so much better.

 

It’s only two hours later, when they’re halfway to Mokpo, that Youngjae realizes that he never told the stranger his name, and that only one person in the world calls him Jae.

 

**Author's Note:**

> djskldjsakldjasld i had like so many ideas for this and idk i went with this one ://  
> do leave me a comment telling me what you thought~ <3


End file.
